molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernst Stavro Blofeld
Ernst Stavro Blofeld battled Nigel Uno in Nigel Uno Vs. Ernst Stavro Blofeld. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand in both the original and remastered versions of the battle. Information on the Rapper Ernst Stavro Blofeld is the closest thing to a main antagonist in the James Bond franchise; he is featured in three of Ian Fleming's original novels and six of the films, and is the only Bond villain to make three or more appearances (the only two-appearance villain is Jaws). Blofeld is the leader of the terroristic spy organization SPECTRE, in which his code name is Number One, and operated largely from behind the scenes, his face not being shown until his third film appearance in You Only Live Twice when Bond finally comes face-to-face with him. Though Blofeld is played by different actors in the films and looks wildly different between appearances, the excuse given for which is that he undergoes extensive plastic surgery to keep a low profile from his enemies, the version from You Only Live Twice, played by Donald Pleasance, being bald and with a large facial scar and having a pet cat in his lap, is the most iconic by far and was the direct inspiration for Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers spoof films, who is arguably more famous today than Blofeld himself. Blofeld's most notable act of villainy occurs at the end of On Her Majesty's Secret Service, where he carries out the murder of Bond's newly-married wife tracy, the only woman he ever truly loved. However, this was seemingly forgotten about in the following film Diamonds Are Forever, were Blofeld is defeated in a clumsily comical manner that does not make clear whether he actually died nor take into account the factor of Bond getting revenge for his wife. This was rectified in the beginning of For Your Eyes Only, the prologue of which sees Bond definitively kill Blofeld following a scene of him paying respects at Tracy's grave, though for legal reasons over the first Fleming book in which Blofeld appeared the villain was not explicitly identified nor seen up-close here. The latest Bond film, 2015's SPECTRE, features the return of Blofeld, although it seems to be in a different continuity and/or a prequel to his previous appearances and eventual apparent death. Lyrics Verse 1: You may be "Num–buh One", but Number One would be I, And that is why, Mr. Uno, I expect you to die. I live up to my title in Bond's rogues gallery. Torturing you will be simple; I'll just make you eat broccoli! You're so unrealistic, I don't consider you a person. I'll bet you only know me through Mike Myers' bumbling version! I will make your transmission permanently lose its signal. You couldn't even out–rap my freaking cat, Mr. Tinkles! Even my mooks are out of your league, so as for me, don't even bother. In terms of your absurd nemeses, call me Godfather. I am a classic super villain, trained in numerous academia. You are a juvenile wish–fulfillment wannabe with Leukemia! Whenever I'm involved, control of the world is at stake. Your biggest so–called "missions" revolve around birthday cakes! With all my escapes and doubles, I'll last forever like diamonds. I'll leave your whole team stranded, call it "Hoagie Gilligan's Island". Verse 2: Think you can match me with wooden toys and a treehouse? Listen here: like Prince of Egypt, you're playing with the big boys now! You think you're the Dark Knight, but you aren't even a Boy Wonder. My Number Two will shoot yours down with great balls of thunder! KIll all your girlfriends with my main squeeze, Irma Bunt, Snipe 'em multiple times; make sure they only live once! As we speak, my Moonrakers are heading for your headquarters; You kids were never a threat to my new world order! I'm nuking your whole joke of an organization, do you hear? And when I'm done, no one else will even notice for years! Adults like me will always rule the world; deal with it! I should stop talking and just kill you right no– OH SHIT! Trivia *First character to die in the series. Category:Characters